Necroshade DxD
by xtz56
Summary: A holder of two powerful sacred gears comes to Kuoh Academy. A past that continues to leave its marks, both mental and physical. How will our hero cope keep himself together? Will a ceartain red head or raven haired lady be able to fix his black heart of rage?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to reboot myself and use fanfiction as an outlet for the demons scratching at the door trying to break free.**

**If you're under 18, do not read. Extreme violence (Blood, gore, etc.), Adult themes**

It was a dark and dreary day at Kuoh Academy, the skies were full of clouds, an icy wind howled through the town, and the ice cold rain buffeted everyone as a male walked through the school's entrance. The man was 6' 6" and his hair was darker than the darkest night. His red and purple eyes held a hollow gaze with the main entrance to the building as he shuffled through the crowds of students. His presence brought the pressure of deafening silence to the masses of people in the courtyard. The bell rang and everyone jumped as the silence was shattered before walking to their classes. The man stopped in front of a door that read 2-B and knocked on the door.

**In the classroom**

"Oh, class we have a new student starting today, please welcome him. You may come in now" the teacher said. As the door opened as sense of dread passed over the classroom as the male opened the door and slowly stalked into the classroom. His left eye was visible while his right eye was covered by his bangs. The purple eye bore into everyone souls with a dead stare. After a moment he turned the white board behind him and wrote Teridax on the board.

"anyone have a question for Teridax?" the teacher asked

"Yeah man, why you here? Trying to steal our girls?" Matsuda stood up and asked very rudely, the teacher was about to discipline Matsuda when Teridax put a hand up making the teacher pause. Teridax then walked over to Matsuda and put a hand on his shoulder before pushing forcing Matsuda to his knees and stared at him with an intense hollow stare. After a minute Matsuda broke down and started balling shocking everyone in the room.

"what did you do to Matsuda!?" a male wearing glasses screamed

"nothing Motohama" Teridax said scaring everyone

"what are you?" a girl asked

"Don't ask the questions with answers you couldn't understand Muryama" Teridax replied before taking a seat behind issei.

**End of class**

After class ended Iseei bolted for the ORC.

"Rias, we have a problem" Issei shouted upon entering the ORC room only to see Teridax standing in a corner

"I assume you met Teridax" Rias said

"Met, he made Matsuda break down and ball his eyes out over nothing" Issei said in exasperation

"Negative, vocal undertones suggested potential for hostility. I neutralized target" Teridax replied

"you didn't have to do that" Issei replied angrily

"Issei is right Teridax. You didn't have to force him through your memories" Rias sighed as she shook her head to which Teridax didn't reply.

"Anyways why is he here" Issei asked

"Teridax is my new rook. My brother asked me to look after him after he was found in an lab that a splinter group of fallen angels were running" Rias said as Teridax pulled his bangs aside revealing a blood red eye with a pitch black vertical pupil.

"why is his eye like that" Issei asked feeling confused

**[That would be my doing]** a female voice said as a red light appeared on Teridax's right wrist

**(It's been a while, Sheldre)** Ddraig said as the boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm

**{Heyyyyyy, don't forget about me Ddraig. You meanie}** a different female voice said, except this time it was from a purple light on Teridax's left wrist.

**(Wait, he has you too Shossus!?)** Ddraig replied in shock

"Ddraig, why are you so surprised?" asked Issei in confusion

**(Because the last time some hosted Sheldre and Shossus, it was almost the end of the world. Sheldre was known as the necro dragon for obvious reasons, and Shossus was known as the nightshade dragon. The previous host was driven insane by the two of them. Their powers overwhelmed his soul driving him into deranged madness)** Ddraig said as he reminisced

**[Well, that's not our fault. That idiot tried to harness all of our powers at once. We warned him that he wasn't ready, let's just say he was stubborn] **Sheldre said indignantly

**{what she said}** Shossus said in a cutesy voice, making Teridax sigh, as the other members of Rias's peerage walked into the club room.

"Now that Everyone's here I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our team, Teridax" Rias said.

"Greetings" Teridax said emotionlessly

**[you'll have to excuse him, he doesn't get out much or like people that much either. My name is Sheldre and this is my sister Shossus]** Sheldre said as she introduced herself and Shossus. For the most part everyone seemed to pretty comfortable around Teridax, except for Koneko. Koneko sensed a darkness inside of him that seemed to be almost overwhelming himslowly. Akeno had brought out cake when a bright orange magic circle appeared followed by a column of flame. When the flame died down a man with blonde spiky hair who was wearing an orange suit with black dress shoes stepped out, putting Teridax on high alert.

"Good day my fiancé. Riser has come to inform you that our wedding has been moved up" the man in a tone that made him sound like a blithering idiot

"For the last time Riser I won't marry you" Rias replied in fury

"You will if its for the best of purebloods" Riser said as he placed a hand on Rias, only for someone to tap him on the shoulder. When Riser turned he was met by Teridax who landed a haymaker to his face which sent crashing into the wall.

"Piss off asshat" Teridax said in his emotionless tone

"You're going to regret that, Riser will make sure of it" Riser roared as another magic circle appeared.

"Riser, stand down" The woman who came out of the magic circle said to which Riser growled but didn't retaliate.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias asked

"I was sent here by Lord Sirzechs to inform you that your engagement has been moved up due the council's fear of purebloods dying out." Grayfia said

"I'm willing to take a husband" Rias said

"Great, then-" Riser started

"But not you, I have a right to choose my husband" Rias said

"Lord Sirzechs predicted this and left an ultimatum of a rating game" Grayfia said

"Is this your entire peerage? Riser has a full set" Riser said smugly as his peerage appeared from magic circles

"Pathetic" Teridax said as he looked at the fact all of Riser's peerage was scrawny women.

"Mira, Show him" Riser said, as a short woman wearing a white shirt with a red Jacket and carrying a staff charged at Teridax only for the staff to be broken when a black metal gauntlet stopped the strike, followed by another black gauntlet slamming her in the gut making cough up blood and crashed into her master.

"Mark my words human you will regret that. Riser will give you ten days to train" Riser said angrily

"No. I will beat you into submission right here, right now" Teridax

" Then its your funeral" Riser smirked

"Teridax, don't do this. He's too strong" Rias said as she tried to hold him back

"He's weaker than you think" Teridax said as he shrugged off Rias and walked towards Riser.

"My master has agreed to this match" Grayfia said as Riser and Teridax were teleported away.

**[Teridax, break him]** Sheldre said with malice

**{Make him cry}** Shossus said in her trademark cutesy voice

"YOU! Do you have any idea as to how important this marriage is for pureblood devils!?" Riser screamed

"It's not that important there are other pureblood women available. You're hellbent on Rias because you're trying to make up for your insecurity and micropenis" Teridax said emotionlessly

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUOT THAT!?" Riser screeched

"Internet" Teridax replied

"GRRR. EAT THIS!" Riser yelled in rage as he launched a large fire ball at Teridax. Teridax just stood there, making Riser smirk. Riser's smirk fell when black appendages came out of the ground and swallowed the fire in shadows. When the smoke cleared Riser was met with Teridax's dead gaze while his left eye glowed a brilliant purple.

"Is that it?" Teridax asked as two black gauntlets appeared on his hands. The right one had a red gem on back of his hand, while the left one was purple. He put his palms over his eyes resulting in both gems to glow brilliantly. Bones could be heard snapping inside Teridax as his body changed. His body became more metallic looking, like armor was growing out of his flesh. Some pieces of the armor had bones embedded in them. When the transformation was done, Teridax looked completely different, gone was his flesh and instead was replaced with a very angular armor, the armor accents were red and purple respectively. Teridax's head had replaced with a metallic helm that wore his skull and had two giant horns jutting out of his forehead. As he breathed Riser could see that Teridax's lower jaw had split into two pieces **/Like the elites in halo/**.

"You're going to have to do better that to beat me" Riser said smugly. Teridax replied with an unnatural sounding roar before charging at Riser faster than he could process, by the time Riser realized what was happening he was on his back as Teridax was squatting on his chest with his mouth wide open revealing an unnaturally long tongue that was wrapped around Riser's neck.

**{Yay, It's feeding time}** Shossus said in glee and ecstasy

**[Finish him] **Sheldre said with a smirk

"I. I surrender" Riser choked out as Teridax's razor sharp teeth just made contact with Riser's skin. As Riser was teleported away Teridax transformed back into his normal body. As Teridax was teleported back to the clubroom he wasn't ready to explain his powers to everyone.

**I'm going to try and upload monthly, but I can't promise anything. Kudos to you if you know where I got Teridax's name**


	2. Chapter 2

AS Teridax teleported back to the clubroom he was met with multiple different expressions ranging of Horrified, to amazed, to turned on

'I unfortunately saw this coming' Teridax sighs in his mind making the two dragonesses laugh in his mind

"What in the name of Lucifer was that?" Issei asked horrified at what he just watched.

"The result of the tests the fallen angels ran on me" Teridax replied emotionlessly

"Teridax, would you mind if I explained your past to everyone?" Rias asked

"Do what you'd like. I don't care" Teridax replied coldly before Rias started to explain that the fallen angels killed Teridax's parents and tried to get another lifeform to bond with his DNA.

"From what my brother said, they tried to bond a very powerful-" Rias started before the coffee table between the couches in the room was vaporized. Everyone turned to Teridax who's eyes actually showed an emotion. His eyes were full of rage.

"Your brother is wrong I read my file, they didn't try to bond a demon to me. They tried to bond my soul to a robotic body, and as you saw in my fight it was successful" Teridax spoke, his voice dripping with venom.

**[Teridax, calm down. Its over. You never have to go through that again]** Sheldre chimed in in a soothing voice, making Teridax sigh as the anger left his eyes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Teridax said as he suddenly got up and left

"well, that was weird" Issei said earning him a smack on the back of his head from Koneko.

"Ow. What was that for Koneko" Issei yelped as he rubbed the back of his now sore head, to which Koneko ignored him

"It seems that Teridax harbors a lot of anger. I wonder how we can get him to not be so cold" Kiba said in thought

"I think it would be best if we don't press Teridax to open up, especially after how he reacted to talking about his past" Rias said

"Aww. But after seeing him fight it makes me so hot and bothered." Akeno said with a giant blush on her face as she rubbed her legs together resulting in Rias facepalming

"Maybe me and Ddraig would have some luck with him, since we both have dragon based sacred gears" Issei said.

"That's not a half bad idea, but lets give him a day or two to cool off" Rais said with a smile.

***With Teridax***

**[You ok Teridax?]** Sheldre asked in concern, making Teridax sigh as he walked off the school grounds.

"Yeah, just listening them to talk about my past reminds me of how I failed to save my parents, how I did nothing when the fallen angels came out of nowhere and slaughtered them like cattle" Teridax said as he reminisced

**{Focusing on the past, will only continue to harm you and those around you. We're not saying to immediately open up to them, but slowly try to let them in}** Shossus said surprising both Teridax and Sheldre because she wasn't talking in her cutesy voice

**[I couldn't have said it better myself]** Sheldre said as Teridax reached his apartment. After unlocking the door he went in and started to get ready for bed.

***Middle of the night***

Teridax was awakened by the sound of his phone blaring

"Who's calling me this early" Teridax grumbled as he looked at his phone and saw that it was Rias. Sighing he answered the call

"What do you need?" Teridax asked bluntly

"Teridax we have a situation, we were called to eliminate a stray devil, and we thought we could handle-" Rias said as she started explaining

"Where are you" Teridax cut in ending her frantic explanations

"The old paper mill at the edge of town" Rias said

"Alright. I'll be there" Teridax said as he ended the call much to Rias's worry. Teridax left into action as he threw clothes on and dashed for the roof of the apartment complex. Upon reaching the roof a familiar black amor burst out of Teridax's skin

"Balance Break" Teridax said as another layer magically appeared over his armored body. This layer on armor had a Draconic motif, but kept the same color pattern of the armor that came out of his body. Teridax took off running, jumping and flipping from roof to roof so elegantly that a parkour master would be jealous.

***With Rias and the rest of her peerage***

"Where is he? He said he'd be here" Rias cried as the unconscious bodies of Issei, Koneko, and Kiba laid at her's and Akeno's feet while they were struggling to hold up a shield against their foe. The stray devil had the upper body of a very busty lady, but her lower body was that of a monster with very powerful legs and a massive jaw. She kept trying to stomp them while shooting powerful magical blasts from her nipples of all places. The monster lifted its leg ready to crush Rias and Akeno into the pavement when a dark voice rang out.

"Hey, Ugly" Teridax's dark voice said, before several windows broke as a large figure in heavy armor smashed through with it's right fist cocked back and proceeded to land a powerful superman punch to the Stray devil's head sending it flying sideways into a wall on the other side of the factory leaving the concrete walls severily damaged and the stray devil stunned.

"Are you two alright?" Teridax asked

"Yes, Thank you for coming Teridax. Can you take care of that thing while we tend to them" Rias said as she gestured to the fallen Issei, Koneko, and Kiba.

"It will be done" Teridax said as he turned to the stray who was struggling to get up.

"Who the fuck are you? You ruined my meal?" The stray devil screamed

"I am… Fire. Iam… Death" Teridax said before vanishing from the stray's field of vision and reappearing right in front of the stay's face and landing a haymaker which sent her into another wall. when the stray stood up again she saw Teridax facing her

"Necro-shot" Teridax said as he lifted his right arm before a large red sphere started to glow in front of his closed fist. Teridax cocked fist and punched towards the stray devil resulting in the sphere shooting a beam of foul feeling magic right towards the stray devil. The result was horrifying to Rias and Akeno , as the blast connected with the stray unknown runic symbols started flowing out of the blast and forming rotating rings around the stray as she visibly started aging rapidly until her flesh decayed into dust making her organs fall out, resulting in a bloody mess as foul odors were released from the decaying stray that had been turned into a quickly decaying pile of unrecognizable body parts and bones. Within a minute later everything had decayed including the bones.

"Teridax, what in the name of my brother was that!?" Rias asked in horror as Terridax turned towards her releasing his balance breaker and retracting his armor back inside him.

"Sheldre" Terridax said as he picked up Issei

"Um, what are you going to do with Issei?" Rias asked,

"Take him home and patch him up. He's a perv." Teridax said before walking away with Issei slung over his shoulder.

"Well, he's rough around the edges, but his heart is in the right place" Rias said a smile.

***With Teridax and Issei***

**[I'm surprised that you're taking care of Issei]** Sheldre

"Rias and Akeno are going to be heavily tasked with Koneko and Kiba, this is my way of helping. Issei isn't in too bad of shape, just some bruises and being knocked unconscious. He should be fine by morning" Teridax said as he reached Issei's house, he opened the lock using magic and took issei to his room and laid Issei down on the bed and removed his shirt

'He really needs to build some muscle' Teridax said in his mind

**[ Maybe you could help him build that muscle]** Sheldre chimed in hoping to help Teridax trust people again.

'Perhaps' Teridax replied as he bandaged Issei's torso and placed an ice pack over issei's black eye. Happy with his work Teridax sat in a chair in the corner, when his phone buzzed to which he answered

"How's Issei doing" Rias's voice said through the phone.

"He'll be fine. He's definitely going to be sore for the next few days, but nothing life threatening " Teridax said calmly

"That's a relief. I am curious as to why you chose to take care of Issei" Rias asked.

"I decided to take care of him for two reasons. One because he would ogle at you and Akeno which is unprofessional. Two because you and Akeno were already tired, and I didn't want either of you overexerting yourselves, we do have school tomorrow so being overtired is a bad idea." Teridax said

"Thank you Teridax. I'll see you tomorrow" Rias said before hanging up. After the call ended Teridax put his phone away and dozed til morning when he was woken up by a screaming Issei.

"What the hell are you doing here and why the hell am I covered in bandages!?" Issei exclaimed in confusion

"From what I heard you took a few hits from that stray devil, but that's no excuse for sleeping on the job" Teridax scolded

"Wait, how do you know about that" Issei asked

"Because I was called in to put the stray down, which was easier than expected" Teridax said with an ever so slight undertone that screamed "You need to get stronger bitch"

"Heh, I bet you struggled to land a hit on it" Issei said smugly

"3 Hits. That's all I needed. First hit, stun to give Rias and Akeno some breathing room. Second hit immobilize. Third hit, obliteration" Terridax rattle off, shocking Issei.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you're here" Issei asked rudely

"Who do you think patched you up" Teridax said before the pain caught up with Issei knocking him on his ass.

"Issei, Are you up?" a feminine voice asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah mom, I'm up" Issei said, as his mom opened the door. Seconds later a loud scream was heard

"Honey, Our son has a guy up in his room" Issei's mom shouted as she ran downstairs.

***5 minutes later***

"So, why were you in our son's room" Issei's father questioned intently

"I found your son getting his ass handed to him by some thugs in an alley so I beat the thugs to a pulp and brought your son home and patched him up. He'll be fine as long as he avoids getting into trouble, like peeping" Teridax said nonchalantly shocking Issei's parents

"Thank you so much for saving our son" Issei's father said as he immediately changed his tone

"Not a problem, thanks for the food, but Issei and I should be on our way since school starts" Teridax said as he stood up and picked up his things, to which Issei did the same before the two men walked out the door and walked to school

"Were you serious about not peeping?" Issei asked after him and Teridax had been walking for a few minutes

"Deadly" Teridax replied coldly making issei shudder as the academy slowly came into view.

"What's that pervert doing with the new prince?" a random girl asked her friends

"Stay away from him Teridax, you'll catch pervert" another girl shouted making Teridax frown.

"ALRIGHT ASSHATS, LISTEN UP! WHO I HANG OUT WITH IS ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU UGLY COWS" Teridax roared shocking everyone, especially Issei who standing next to the now pissed off Teridax who's head was tilted towards the ground as his shoulders rose and fell with his breath. A random male walked up to Teridax and started trying to tear him a new one to which Teridax ignored until he brought up pain.

"Pain, you want to talk about pain. Try watching your parents be slaughtered like cattle right infront of your 5 year old eyes, only to be kidnapped and be cut apart numerous times as some part of a monster's sadistics experiment" Teridax cut in in a low dangerous tone only to grab the male by his throat suddenly and proceeded to throw male so hard that he went crashing into the wall of the school that was close to 10 meters away and left a crack in the concrete.

"Who else wants to criticize me" Teridax said, his voice dripping with malice and bloodlust. When he got no reply he turned and walked towards the old school building leaving a stunned crowd and one badly injured student. Upon reaching the clubroom he slammed the doors open making Rias and Akeno jump in surprise.

"Flashbacks?" Rias asked as she observed how heavy Teridax was breathing as his nostrils flared and that his left eye had changed into a dragon eye, and a black aura was rolling off of him in an almost suffocating manner. Teridax didn't say anything but nodded confirming Rias's suspicion.

"Sona, could you clear the Gym, Teridax is having a meltdown and needs some time to cool off" Rias said

"Rias, I am well aware that Teridax is having a meltdown considering my new pawn is laying on the ground with several broken bones and a collapsed lung." Sona said with an irritated undertone making Rias send a scolding look at Teridax.

"He crossed a line he should've known not to cross if he's on the student council" Teridax said through gritted teeth as a wave of pressure flowed off of him bringing Rias and Akeno to their knees and making almost every non- supernatural related entity on schoolground pass out.

"He brought up pain didn't he" Sona said

"Yes" Teridax growled

**[TERDIDAX]** Sheldre shouted, startling Rias, Akeno, and Sona.

"What is it Sheldre" Teridax growled

**[You need to calm down]** Sheldre said in a soothing voice, causing the wave of pressure to stop. Teridax's eyes rolled up into the back as he was pulled into his subconscious resulting in him falling on his face.

"I think its over now, I think it would be best if we let Teridax take the day off" Rias said, making Sona sigh in relief

***In Teridax's Subconscious***

Terridax bolted up only to find himself in a "booby" trap as Sheldre (In her human form) hugged Teridax's head into her surprisingly large bust

**[I know how much it hurts you to be remind of what you went through in the past, but you can't lash out at everyone]** Sheldre said in a soothing voice, her reply was Teridax slightly releasing his tense muscles

**{You'll always have us to talk to, and if you want we could always spar to let you blow off some steam} **Shossus said as she came up behind Teridax and hugged him. Teridax's breathing started to slowly calm as he slowly started to come out of meltdown mode. Sheldre and Shossus both smiled as Teridax hugged Sheldre

"please. Never leave me" Teridax said letting down his guard for the first time in years

**[We'll both be here for you now and forever]** Sheldre said as she could feel Teridax's tears run down her breasts. The trio just stood in Teridax's subconscious for a while Teridax calmed down.

***outside Teridax's subconscious***

"Rias, do you have any idea how much damage he could have done if he had thrown someone who wasn't a devil?" Sona asked angrily

"I understand that Sona, and I will talk to him but you have to remember that he was in custody of those detestable scientists for such a long time that it will take a long time for him to truly heal" Rias replied as Teridax grunted and his eyes slowly opened. Teridax slowly sat up as Sona turned to him with a look that shouted, "you're in deep trouble".

"Well, what is it? Yes, I lashed out in anger. He crossed a line and I reacted. Your pawn needs to work on his defusing a situation" Teridax said coldly as he stood up and walked towards the door, but was stopped by Rias.

"Teridax, we need to talk about your behavior" Rias started

**[Shossus and I have talked to him and we'll do what we can to make sure he doesn't have another meltdown]** Sheldre said making Rias and Sona sigh in relief

"Sounds like this won't be an issue again. Thank you Sheldre and Shossus" Rias said as she let Teridax pass. Teridax went home and decided to go sit on the roof of his apartment complex to clear his head. Sheldre and Shossus gave him his space as he watched the stars, wondering what the future will hold.


End file.
